Une seule nuit
by fleurdpine
Summary: Yuki est en manque certain d'affection... et de Tohru... Rien de bien zarb...


Tout à commencé par un truc completement con... un mot dans un magazine, écrit sur toute une page : " ORAGE " ...il a été à l'origine de ceci ...J'ai pris mon cahier de brouillo et j'ai gratté, gratté toute la soirée...Enjoy !

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruit basket ne sont pas à moi ... sinon ils seraient déjà tous morts !

Dans toutes les directions , tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la nuit. Il courrut, essaya d'aller quelque part , mais le noir ne le lachait pas, des vagues de violet et noir l'encerclait. "tohru ! Où est-elle ? " sa voix faisait echo autour de lui, il commenca à pleurer, situation indigne pour un "prince" comme lui.

" Tohru ! --" Yuki avait crié. Il regarda la chambre autour de lui, inquiet. _Avait-il vraiment dit son nom ? _ Il passa ses doigtsdans ses cheveux, tentant de reprendre son calme. Comme une souris, il se leva et traversa le couloir sans bruit, vers la chambre de Tohru.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? _Il arreta des doigts ur le bois de la porte . C'etait juste un reve, il le savait mais était inquiet tout de meme . Peut-etre avait-elle vraiment besoin de lui ?

Elle avait le don de garder les ennuis et la tristese loin d'elle.

Il soupira, poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre .

Tohru était endormie sur le coté, un bras maintenant sa couverture. Sur une petite étagere à coté d'elle, il y avait une photographie de sa mere. Yuki la regarda dormir , loin de Shigure et de cet abruti de chat .

_Elle doit etre en train de rever. _ pensa-t-il _Mais...elle a l'air si triste ...ca ne peut etre qu'un cauchemar. _Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'assit à coté d'elle , prenant garde à nee pas la toucher, de peur de la transformation .

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? _se repeta-t-il . Et il s'endormit à coté d'elle .

Il se reveilla en sursaut à cause du vent dans les arbres. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir et en rougis malgré lui .Il la regarda . Elle souriait , tel un ange dans son sommeil puis se rassit à coté d'elle . Son pied heurta quelque chose sur le sol . Son pyjama . Il se rendit compte qu'il était nu et rougit . _Elle-elle a du me toucher un peu trop longtemps en dormant ...je fais quoi maintenant ? _S'il te levais, il risquait de la reveiller et il devrai expliquer ce qu'il faisait, nu sur sn lit .Mais il fut interrompu par tohru

" Honda-san, ca va ? " Elle semblait ne pas le reconnaitre " Honda-san ! Honda-san !"

Elle ouvrit les yeux. " Yuki-kun? "

Le jeune homme ramena le drap sur lui.

" Umm ..désolé Honda-san." dit-il , rougissant à vue d'oeil. _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? Je reste ou je pars? Mais elle va voir que je suis nu ! _ " Tu-tu faisais des sons qui m'ont inquieté alors je suis venu voir si tu allais bien . " C'était la vérité apres tout.

" Soma-kun..." Elle avait fait un cauchemar a propos d'Hatori, lui effacantsa mémoire. Elle croyait Hatori etsavait qu'il ne le ferait jamais ...mais...il restait un doute.

"Honda-san, puis-je...rester ?" demanda Yuki timidement avant de réaliser ce qu'il disait. Il se détourna .

Tohru le regarda quelques secondes et lui répondit simplement " Oui." Elle restait effrayée de son reve .

Yuki rougit . _ Elle me fait confiance à ce point là ?_ Il lui sourit et ses yeux voulaient tout dire . Un frisson parcouru son échine. "Umm..Honda-san ? "

" Qu'y-as-t-il ? "

" Il-Il fait froid.. Ca te ..dérangerais ...si je ...?"

" Oh !" Elle se poussa, Yuki se rendit compte qu'elle était nerveuse . " Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid . Viens."

Yuki seglissa sousm les couvertures, prenant gare à nepas toucher la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle " C'est ...gentil Honda-san . Merci"

" De rien Yuki-kun"

Il rougis. Chaque fois qu'elle l'appelais ainsi, il sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir. "H-Honda -san ...tu es sure que ca va ? ". Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle. " Tu parlais dans ton sommeil ..j'ai eu peur..."

"Oh...um.." Elle se forca à lui sourire en retour

"Tohru-san , tu peux me dire "Il lanca un regard sincere à la jeune fille.

"Je..." Elle ramena ses mains sous elle. "J'ai... fais un reve où Hatori effacait ma mémoire." Les yeux de Yuki l'invitaient à continuer. " Tu etait là , avec Kyo et les autres et vous lui disez d'arreter... " Une poignée de centimetres les séparaient . " la derniere chose dont je me souviens... c'est de te voir crier et Kyo courir vers moi quand ..je suis tombée sous le regard d'Hatori... " Elle se tut, observant Yuki.

" Honda-san ... Je ne laisserais jamis cela t'arriver..." Ses genoux la frolerent , décharge électrique . " Tu seras toujours un membre de la famille Soma...Je ... ne laisserais personne te reprendre... "

" Yuki-kun..."

Il ne pouvait plus se garder loin d'elle en entendant son nom. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les levres.

" H-Honda-san .. je suis désolé , je devrais y aller.." Craignant de l'avoir embarrassée , il se prépara à repartir.

" non !" cria-t-elle, attrapant son bras. Il la regarda. Lentement, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, Yuki rougis intensément et lui rendit son étreinte. " Poof" . Apres quelques 10 secondes, elle ne tenait plus qu'une souris.

Il marcha contre elle et s'assis sur son abdomen.

"Je ..."

"Non. " dit-elle, regardant la souris. " C'est...c'est pas grave..."

" P-pardon ?" dit-il

"Je..." elle ne savait que dire " ... ce n'est pas grave..."_Yuki m'a embrassée ! Il m'a vraiment embrassée !_

Yuki ne savait vraiment pas que dire. Un autre léger "poof" annoncaqu'il reprenait forme humaine. Il mis instinctivement ses coudes sous lui pour viter de retomber sur la jeune fille. Il était justeau dessus d'elle, sur les coudes, ses cheveux d'argent retombant sur son visage empourpré. "Ummm...donc... c'est pas grave si je ...?"

Tohru acquiesca timidement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, prenant garde à ne pas toucher la jeune fille à nouveau, il l'embrassa avec douceur.

_Il est si timide... _pensa tohru lorsque ses levres toucherent les siennes. Cette fois, elle essaya de lui rendre son baiser, rougissante, ne le touchant qu'à peine. "H..Honda-san..."dit il, ses levres pres des siennes. " Je... je t'aime ... " il lui sourit.

Le coeur de tohru battait la chamade. Ellepressa ses levres contre les siennes et dit en un soupir " Je...je t'aime aussi Yuki-kun..."Elle rougissait un peu plus à chaque mot ... Puis , Yuki l'embrassa à nouveau, elle passa ses doigts contre son torse .._ Yuki-kun... est couché au dessus de moi ...nu ! _ Elle avait finalement remarqué.

Le coeur de Yuki le commandait. Il ne pouvait pas arreter de l'embrasser. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait un peu plus à chaque baiser , rencontrant ses levres . Il sentit ne vague de chaleur l'envahir, signe qu'il recherchait un peu plus.

Hésitant, il se recula légerement et elle sentit sa langue contre ses levres . Elle le regarda, surprise mais il sentit qu'elle appréciait dpnc il l'embrassa à nouveau, jouant avec ses levres, avec sa langue. Elle rougissait .

" Tu ...tu aimes Honda-san ? " Il était embarrassé.

" c'était ...merveilleux..." dit elle en le regardant.

"Puis-je ... ?" Yuki était heureux, il n'avait jamis su exprimer ses sentiments avant cette nuit. Il espérait que personne ne viendrait troubler son bonheur.

Tohru le regarda timidement "O-Oui..."

" veux-tu ... te débarraser de ...tes habits? " Il esperait ne pas etre trop brusque. Il pensait juste à la mettre à l'aise, uniquement.

Tohru ne refusa pas, le regardant en silance, cet homme nu au dessus d'elle , recouvert par la couverture. Comme elle était muette, il s'inquieta.

"Honda-san ? "

"Umm.. pas de probleme .. " dt-elle rapidement . Yuki fut surpris mais lui sourit en retour.

Lentement et fgentiment, il commenca à déboutonnerson pyjama d'une main, l'autre lui servant à rester au dessus d'elle sans la toucher. Il esayade lui retirer mais c'était assez dur, du fait qu'elle était sous lui . Rougissant, il s'assis à cité d'elle . " C'est..c'est plus dur, tu es couchée ..."Il ramena à uneposition assise.

Rougissante, lle ne put s'empecher de le regarder. "Je-je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas ...regarder..." Elle avait vu ..

Yuki la regarda. "d-désolé."Il ne savait que lui dire. "Je peux ...?" Tohru acquiesca. Il lui retira son Tee-shirt. Il tremblait. Il l regarda et lui dégrapha son soutien-gorge. Quand il la regarda, elle était rouge et un peu effrayée.

" Honda-san ..."dit-il doucement " je ne te ferais jamais demal . Tu le sais. Je te protegerais Honda-san. " Il était embarrassé. Il pris son visage dans ses mains, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il commenca à lui retirer son pantalon, de la main qui nde supportais pas son poids. Il sentait son corps sous ses doigts.Il s'aida de son autre main et se soutint de ses genux, doucement . Il ne lui suffisait qu'un seul mouvement pour se transformer. . Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser .

Il réussi à lui retirer son pantalon, tenant toujours sur les genoux etl'envoya sur le reste des vetements. Si quelqu'un venait maintenant, il devrait expliquer beaucoup. Shigure, ayame ou Hatori , ce serait la meme chose ...

"Yuki-kun..." soupira Tohru. Il le regarda avec surprise et embarras.Il adorait l'entendre prononcer son nom. " Honda-san ? .." Il ne savait que dire d'autre.

Elle le coyait . Elle le croyait réellement. Elletoucha son visage . Il rougisà son contact. " Je voudrais que ...tu continue de me protéger à jamais..."

Il était tout retourné par ses mots. Il lui sourit et sa jambre toucha la sienne. "Bien-sur Honda-san .." Il retira son reste de vetements . il se regardaient l'un l'autre ...Ne sacghant que faire...Yuki voulait la serrer contre lui mais il ne le pouvais ...

" Yuki-kun ... maintenant ? " demanda-t-elle. yuki ne savait comment choisir ses mots . Il rougis puis lui sourit timidement . " H-Honda-san ... puis-je ...te toucher ...? "

Elle le rgarda, surprise . Mais elle lui faisait confiance. " ..bien sur..."

Yuki regarda sa peau douce , et ramena ses mains sur son abdomen .Lentement, il laissa sa main remonter le long de son corps, ses bras, son cou.

"Yuki-kun..." dit-elle en le regardant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et se reveilla, comme dans un reve. Il rougis intensément et retira sesmains du corps de la jeune fille allongé pres de lui. _ Sa peau est si douce .._Elle pasa ses doigts sur son torse nu ...Yuki soupira et le mains de Tohru allaient et venaient sur ses bras lisses . Ce n'était pas réel. Il se sentait tellement ... bien. Elle rougissait, il soupira à chacun de ses mouvements.

Ils se regarderent longtemps, et Yuki embrassa la jeune fille , laissant sa main sur son corps .

La regardant dans les yeux , il desenditle long de ses courbes. Elle était brulante. Il hésita , attendant qu'ele ne le repousse mais elle n'en fit rien ...il sentait sa respiration contre son torse. _ Elle apprécie vraiment ... Honda-san apprécie vraiment..._

Se sentant plus de courage, il osa desendre un peu plus, dépassant son nombril . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait Elle soupira, l"'invitant à continuer. _ C'est ca , aimer quelqu'un ? _ se demanda-t-il, ne sachant comment décrypter ses soupirs...

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était revenu à sa position premiere, tendu au dessus d'ele, se soutenant d'un genoux . Il vit de la douceur dans ses yeux . _ Si Yuki-san me fait ressentir cela ..peut-etre pui-je lui retourner ?_Elle passa ses mains de nouveau sur son torse, desendant elle aussi contre son bas-ventre et le sentit se tendre contre elle . "Y-Yuki ? "

Il rougissait furieusement, rouge comme une ecrevisse (dur à traduire "ecrevisse" ... ' ) et il neput contenir un leger cri . Elle lu sourit, aussi rouge que lui et continua à explorer son corps avec ses doigts . Il pensaient la meme chose, au meme moment . _So great ..._

Mais Yuki demandait plus . Bougeant lentement, il fit glisser son corps vers le bas contre elle , ne la touchant presque pas . Elle rougit intensément . " Y-Yuki-kun ..."

Elle se sentait commesur un feu , tressaillant à chaque contact , chaque mouvement . Elle emit un rale de passion . Yuki se coucha contre elle " T-...Thoru..." yuki la regarda . Tohru rougit et lui sourit .Il n'avait jamais dit son nom . Nerveusement, elle lui mordit la levres . Yuki soupira, il n'avait jamaisrien essenti quelque chose comme ca avant . " T-Tohru-kun ."

Tohru le regarda et sa main desenndit un peu plus le long du corps du jeune homme .Yuki rougit ." Oh ..tohru ..."

" Je...Je t'aime vraiment Tohru-kun ..." dit il en un sourire ._Comment pouvait-il etre encore timide apres ca?_

" Je t'aime aussi , yuki-kun .." dit -elle , prenant sa main et la serrant contre son coeur . Ils se regarderent longuement avant de tomber dans le sommeil .

" Shigure , c'etait quoi ca ? " dit Ayame . Il ne pouvait pas dormir pas apres ... well ... ca .

" C'était quoi , quoi ? " demanda l'écrivain, amusé.

" cela ressemblaiit à deux personnes faisant l'amour. " dit Ayae .

" Eh bien .._On _ était ... "

" non ! J'ai entendu quelqu'un d'autre !"

Shigure pris l'air outré ; " Oh , quelqu'un m'aurait remplacé ? " dit-il. " Tu reve, il n'y a personne d'autre suceptible de .." Il s'arreta , il avait compris. Ayamelu fit un clin d'oeil.

" Personne ne pourrait tu sais ... " dit Ayame " Je saisque tu ne me laissera pas dormir tant que je partagerais cete chambre avec toi. "

" Ehh oui. "

_Tout mimi non ? _

_Read and review , j'adore les critiques..._


End file.
